warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Metro
right|thumb|250px|Logo metra right|thumb|250px|Schemat sieci [[Warszawa|warszawskiego metra]] right|thumb|250px|Zejście typowe dla stacji na [[Ursynów|Ursynowie i Mokotowie]] Metro warszawskie to miejski system linii kolei podziemnej składający się aktualnie z jednej linii północ-południe, mający łączyć najważniejsze warszawskie osiedla z centrum miasta. Istniejące plany zakładają budowę trzech linii, teraz w użytkowaniu jest tylko jedna na trasie Kabaty – Młociny. Historia Plany międzywojenne right|thumb|250px|Plany rozwoju międzywojennego metra na lata [[1938–1973]] Pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy metra w Warszawie pojawiły się jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną światową – w 1903 roku. Jednak dopiero w okresie międzywojennym prace nabrały tempa – miejskie władze podjęły decyzję o budowie Metropolitainu 22 kwietnia 1925 roku, projektowanie ruszyło jeszcze w tym samym roku: pierwsze założenia przewidywały budowę pierwszej linii północ–południe z Muranowa na plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz drugiej wschód–zachód z Woli na Dworzec Wschodni. Powyższy plan został zatwierdzony 7 marca 1927 roku przez Komisję do Budowy Kolei Podziemnej. ruszyły prace przygotowawcze i badania geologiczne na projektowanej trasie. W 1929 powołano specjalny Referat Kolei Podziemnej, który nadzorował prace. Wśród osób pracujących nad metrem znajdował się m.in. Józef Lenartowicz. Niestety wielki kryzys lat 30. spowodował całkowite zawieszenie prac projektowych. Do budowy metra wrócono 14 listopada 1938 roku, kiedy to prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej z Janem Kubalskim na czele. Dokonano aktualizacji istniejących planów budowy sieci metra, tworząc układ docelowy, który planowano osiągnąć najpóźniej w 1973 roku. Jako pierwsze powstałyby linie północ-południe (7,5 km) na trasie Plac Wilsona – Plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz wschód-zachód (6,3 km) na trasie Ulica Wolska – Warszawa Wschodnia. Jeszcze w 1938 roku rozpoczęto pierwsze odwierty badawcze (pl. Wilsona i Marszałkowskiej), a w 1939 przewidywano, że pierwszy odcinek będzie mógł zostać uruchomiony w połowie lat 40. Niestety wszelkie prace przerwał tym razem wybuch II wojny światowej. Docelowy system przedwojennego metra kształtowałby się następującoNieznane plany metra sprzed wojny: osiem linii!, gazeta.pl, 31.08.2011: * (1): Plac Wilsona – lub – Dworzec Gdański – Plac Muranowski – – Plac Teatralny (lub Plac Bankowy) – Plac Piłsudskiego – Plac Napoleona – Dworzec Główny – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia ul. Marymoncką w kierunku Bielan oraz ul. Puławską w kierunku Służewa, * (2): Ulica Wolska – – Plac Żelaznej Bramy – Plac Piłsudskiego – Most Piłsudskiego – – Dworzec Wschodni, z możliwością przedłużenia na zachód, na Odolany * Marymont – projektowana Trasa N-S – – – Służew, * Dworzec Zachodni – Plac Zawiszy – – Dworzec Główny – , * Plac Zamkowy – – – Aleje Ujazdowskie – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia na północ, na Żoliborz, * Plac Muranowski – – – Plac Narutowicza – Pole Mokotowskie (Dzielnica im. Piłsudskiego) – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej – Most na al. Piłsudskiego – Saska Kępa – Dworzec Wschodni – – Most przy Cytadeli – Plac Muranowski, * odnoga w kierunku Lotniska Gocław, * odnoga w kierunku Grochowa pod ul. Walewską, * odnoga w kierunku Stadionu Olimpijskiego na Siekierkach pod ul. Belwederską, * odnoga w kierunku Szczęśliwic, od Pola Mokotowskiego przez Dworzec Zachodni na Wolę. Plany powojenne right|thumb|250px|Prosty plan metra z [[1953 roku]] Pomysł budowy szybkiej miejskiej kolejki powrócił w 1945 roku, zaraz po ustaniu działań wojennych. Ze względu na duże zniszczenia w infrastrukturze miasta zdecydowano się na budowę znaczącej części metra na powierzchni ziemi, co znacznie obniżyło by koszty. 11 lutego 1948 roku powstało Biuro Projektów Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej, a dyrektorem został Mieczysław Krajewski. Powstał pierwszy projekt linii SKM. która miałaby połączyć Młociny i Służew z centrum (pierwsza linia) oraz Wolę z Gocławiem i Wawrem. Ten plan przewidywał 64 kilometry linii, z czego 26 km miałoby biec w płytkim tunelu. Jednakże 14 grudnia 1950 roku rząd podjął decyzję o budowie metra głębokiego, służącego dodatkowo także jako schron przeciwatomowy, tak jak zrobiono to na przykład w Moskwie. Metro głębokie miałoby biec około 40–50 metrów pod ziemią i łączyć się z linią kolejową. Powstało Przedsiębiorstwo Metroprojekt opracowujące aktualne potrzeby komunikacyjne miasta oraz powstał Zarząd Budowy Metra. Opracowano plany budowy trzech linii (Młociny–Służewiec, Żerań–Dworzec Wileński–plac Narutowicza oraz plac Trzech Krzyży–Wola) o łącznej długości 36 kilometrów. Do 1956 roku miało powstać 10 stacji na 11-kilometrowym odcinku, układających się w kształt litery Y'' z rozgałęzieniem w pobliżu ulicy Próżnej. Budowę rozpoczęto po praskiej stronie Wisły w 1951 roku, jednak ze względu na utrudnienia geologiczne (kurzawka) oraz braki finansowe ograniczono się do odcinka doświadczalnego. Wybudowano kilkanaście szybów, trzy bazy materiałowo-sprzętowe dla pracowników, zajezdnię dla metra na Targówku Przemysłowym. Do 1957 roku prace prowadzono tylko na Targówku, jednak później prace całkowicie zarzucono, tunele zalano wodą, a zajezdnię metra przy ulicy Mieszka I przeznaczono na leżakownię win importowanych. Na jakiekolwiek publikacje o metrze nałożono zapis cenzuralny. Powrót do pomysłu metra right|thumb|250px|Budowa metra na [[Bielany|Bielanach, kwiecień 2007]] Do idei budowy metra powrócono w latach 70. XX wieku; tym razem zdecydowano się jednak na budowę metra płytkiego. W 1974 roku powstała ''Dyrekcja Budowy Metra, na czele której stanął Tadeusz Kulikowski. Powstały pierwsze projekty, zdecydowano, że pierwsza linia poprowadzona zostanie z Kabat na Młociny. W 1975 roku przedsiębiorstwo Metroprojekt przygotowało opracowania techniczno-ekonomiczne pierwszej linii, architekci i plastycy opracowali ogólną architekturę i kolorystykę stacji. 25 stycznia 1982 roku premier Wojciech Jaruzelski zapowiedział w Sejmie budowę metra w stolicy, jeszcze w lutym powołano pełnomocnika rządu ds. metra, został nim Jerzy Majewski. 7 czerwca podpisano umowę między rządem PRL a ZSRR o pomocy w budowie warszawskiego metra. Rosjanie zobowiązali się m.in. do dostarczenia do Warszawy 90 darmowych wagonów. Wkrótce potem zaakceptowano założenia techniczno-ekonomiczne budowy oraz nazwy 23 stacji, zaproponowane przez powstały 25 października 1982 roku Społeczny Komitet Budowy Metra. 23 grudnia 1982 roku rząd podjął uchwałę nr 266/82 o budowie I linii metra w Warszawie. Budowa I linii 15 lutego 1983 roku powołano Generalną Dyrekcję Budowy Metra, której szefem został Jerzy Brzostek. Dokładnie dwa miesiące później, 15 kwietnia 1983 roku, ruszyła budowa metra. Projekt generalny opracowali Tadeusz Romanowski i Stanisław Pęski, wnętrza stacji zaprojektowała Jasna Strzałkowska-Ryszka, a informację wizualną Ryszard BojarMarta Leśniakowska, Architektura w Warszawie, str. 273, Arkada, Warszawa, 2005. Pod koniec roku ostatecznie zatwierdzono nazwy stacji na pierwszej linii. Ówczesne projekty przewidywały wybudowanie połączenia Kabat z centrum do 1990 roku, a na Młociny do 1994 roku. Na odcinku ursynowskim tunel budowano metodą odkrywkową, stosując tzw. ściankę berlińską. Budowa toczyła się z prędkością 2 metrów na dzień. Odcinek od Puławskiej do Potockiej miał być prowadzony metodą głębinową. Tunel i stacje były tak zaprojektowane, aby w razie ewentualnego konfliktu zbrojnego mogły służyć za schrony dla ludności. Dlatego też wyposażono je w półmetrowej grubości, zasuwane, stalowe drzwi, a tunel między stacjami przegrodzony został specjalnymi śluzami dla zapewnienia szczelności. W 1985 roku zdecydowano o wydłużeniu budowy o dwa lata, ze względu na problemy w drążeniu tunelu tarczą pod aleją Niepodległości. Braki finansowe powodowały jednak coraz większe ograniczenia w budowie, w 1986 roku zdecydowano o budowie tylko odcinka Kabaty–Politechnika, w 1989 roku zrezygnowano z budowy stacji A-12 Plac Konstytucji i A-16 Muranów. Zmiany polityczne lat 90. XX wieku odbiły swoje piętno i na pracach nad budową metra. W 1990 roku pojawiły się plany skrócenia linii tylko do placu Wilsona lub całkowitego zakończenia budowy metra jako nieopłacalnej inwestycji. Jednak ekspertyzy wykazały, że przerwanie budowy jest bardziej kosztowne niż jej dokończenie, co przesądziło o kontynuowaniu prac. W tym samym roku do stolicy dotarło 10 pierwszych i ostatnich wagonów z ZSRR. W 1994 roku dokupiono 32 nowe z Rosji, co pozwoliło na obsługę gotowej już pod koniec 1994 roku linii metra, czyli z czteroletnim opóźnieniem. Ze względu na rygorystyczne zasady bezpieczeństwa otwarcie metra opóźniło się, dokonano go 7 kwietnia 1995 roku na stacji A-7 Wilanowska, a brali w nim udział m.in. premier RP Józef Oleksy, prezydent Warszawy Marcin Święcicki oraz profesor Politechniki Warszawskiej Jan Podoski. Obawiano się, czy niedocierające do ścisłego centrum miasta metro (linia kończyła się wówczas na Politechnice) zainteresuje warszawiaków jako środek transportu. Podjęto więc decyzję o prowadzeniu akcji informacyjnej, przede wszystkim na Ursynowie. Wprowadzono też ulgi w podróżowaniu metrem. Pesymistyczne przewidywania się jednak nie potwierdziły, a Warszawiacy przyjęli metro z entuzjazmem. Szybko okazało się, że brakuje wagonów do obsługi rosnącej liczby pasażerów, dlatego też w listopadzie 1997 roku dokupiono kolejnych 18 rosyjskich wagonów. Sukces metra zdecydował też o kontynuowaniu jego budowy – 17 czerwca 1996 roku Rada Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy przyjęła uchwałę o dalszej budowie I linii, a 8 października zatwierdzono harmonogram budowy linii na Młociny, który przewidywał doprowadzenie tam linii do 2007 roku (czyli 13 lat później niż zakładały pierwsze plany). 26 maja 1998 roku uruchomiono stację Centrum. Zmieniono sposób budowy stacji, dzięki czemu linia miała powstać szybciej. Pojawiła się także konieczność dokupienia nowych wagonów - przetarg na ich dostawę wygrała firma Alstom. Pierwsze pociągi tej firmy pojawiły się w Warszawie w 2000 roku. 11 maja 2001 roku oddano do użytku stacje Świętokrzyska oraz Ratusz (nazwę na A-15 Ratusz Arsenał zmieniono dopiero 29 grudnia 2006 roku), dzięki czemu linia osiągnęła długość 14 kilometrów. 20 grudnia 2003 oddano do użytku stację A-17 Dworzec Gdański, a 8 kwietnia 2005 roku A-18 Plac Wilsona. 29 stycznia 2006 zdecydowano o wybudowaniu na działającym odcinku dwóch zaniechanych stacji: Plac Konstytucji i Muranów. Od 12 lutego 2007 roku w metrze stopniowo zaczęły pojawiać się sześciowagonowe pociągi rosyjskiej serii 81, dotychczas pociągi te kursowały w składach czterowagonowych. Powiększanie składów potrwa do 2008 roku. Będzie to możliwe dzięki zakupionym dodatkowym 30 wagonom pośrednim serii 81. 29 grudnia 2006 roku otwarto stację Marymont. Do stacji kursował tylko pociąg wahadłowy, pociągi do Kabat zaczęły kursować dopiero 20 marca 2008 roku. 23 kwietnia 2008 roku otwarto kolejną stację - A-20 Słodowiec. Tymczasowo zaniechano budowy brakujących stacji pierwszej linii: Plac Konstytucji oraz Muranów ze względu na konieczność przygotowań budowy centralnego odcinka drugiej linii metra (pierwotnie na Euro 2012, lecz obecnie zakłada się, że zostanie on oddany na jesieni 2014 roku). Budowa pierwszej linii metra zakończyła się (nie licząc dwóch brakujących stacji) 24 września 2008 roku, zaś uroczyste otwarcie ostatnich trzech stacji nastąpiło 25 października 2008 roku. W 2011 roku Metro Warszawskie otrzymało podczas odbywającej się w Mediolanie konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę dla najlepiej udoskonalanego metra na świecieMetro Warszawskie ponownie nagrodzone, metro.waw.pl, 18.03.2011. Kolejne nagrody otrzymało w 2012 roku w Londynie, w kategorii "Best Green Initiative" oraz "Best New Metro Project"Metro Awards 2012 - Nagrody dla Metra Warszawskiego, metro.waw.pl, 02.04.2012. Budowa II linii right|thumb|250px|Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra ([[2012)]] right|thumb|250px|Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra ([[2013)]] 26 kwietnia 2010 roku rozpoczęto pierwsze prace przygotowawcze do budowy drugiej linii metra. Spośród całej linii z Połczyńskiej na Bródno i Gocław w czerwcu rozpocznie się właściwa budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metraProsta kłuta pod metro, gazeta.pl, 26.04.2010. Umowę na centralny odcinek II linii metra podpisano październiku 2009. Budowa rozpoczęła się 16 sierpnia 2010 roku Ruszyły przygotowania do budowy II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.08.2010, początkowo jej zakończenie zaplanowano na 27 października 2013 rokuZa cztery miesiące ruszy budowa drugiej linii metra, gazeta.pl, 02.12.2009, jednak bardziej realnym terminem jest wiosna 2014 rokuRatusz zmienia budżet: Metro dopiero w 2014 r., tvnwarszawa.pl, 07.05.2011. Następny w kolejności może powstać zachodni odcinek na Bemowo, gotowy około 2017 roku, a w trzeciej kolejności odnoga na Bródno, która powinna być gotowa w 2020 roku.Metro Pojedzie na Bemowo, bemowo.waw.pl, 25.01.2011 Nie jest to jednak sprawa przesądzona, magistrat rozważa propozycję budowy metro krótszymi odcinkami, ale w obu kierunkach, w tzw. "wariancie ateńskim"Metro na Targówek i Bemowo? Nowy "wariant ateński", gazeta.pl, 04.02.2011, i ta forma najpewniej zostanie zrealizowanaDeklaracja ZTM: metro budujemy w obu kierunkach, tvnwarszawa.pl, 04.03.2011. Według pierwszych deklaracji odcinki do stacji C-6 Księcia Janusza oraz C-18 Targówek II będą gotowe w 2017 rokuMetro na Targówek czy Wolę? Jest sprawiedliwa decyzja, gazeta.pl, 09.11.2011 – 28 listopada 2011 ogłoszono konkurs na projekt architektoniczno-budowlany kolejnych odcinków linii metra do wspomnianych stacji3 na Woli, 3 na Targówku Metro ogłasza przetarg na stacje, tvnwarszawa.pl, 28.11.2011, do którego zgłosiły się 24 firmyMnóstwo chętnych w konkursie na projekt rozbudowy metra, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2012, a 18 z nich zaproszono do dalszego udziałuCo z metrem na Targówek i Wolę? Zostało 18 firm, gazeta.pl, 23.02.2012, a w czerwcu wybrano dwie z nich – ILF (dla odcinka zachodniego) oraz Metroprojekt (dla odcinka wschodniego)Wybrano projektantów wydłużenia II linii metra. Zobacz, gazeta.pl, 23.06.2012. Decyzję co do odcinka zachodniego oprotestował jeden z uczestnikówMetro na Wolę: konkurs na projekt oprotestowany, tvnwarszawa.pl, 05.07.2012, jednak protest został odrzuconyMetro na Wolę: protest odrzucony, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.07.2012. Natomiast we wrześniu zaprezentowano koncepcje architektoniczne dla kolejnych sześciu stacji, dla których zaczęto przygotowywać projekty budowlaneTak ma wyglądać metro na Targówku i Woli, gazeta.pl, 21.09.2012. Wariant ateński negatywnie rozpatrują jednak społecznicy ze Stowarzyszenia Integracji Stołecznej Komunikacji, którzy uważają, że taki pomysł jest niepoparty żadnymi ekonomicznymi przesłankami, w dodatku doprowadzi to przykładowo do rozkopania ul. Górczewskiej na dwa razy dłuższy czas, gdyż stacje budowa będą w dwóch rzutach, zamiast wszystkie narazBudowa metra to bubel. Trwa bo nikt jej nie zaskarżył, gazeta.pl, 14.11.2011. Ostatecznie jednak w kwietniu 2013 roku unieważniona została decyzja środowiskowa dla budowy przedłużenia – głównymi zarzutami była niezgodność między projektami a zapisami miejscowych planów zagospodarowania przestrzennego oraz brak odpowiednich dokumentów opisujących wpływ inwestycji na wody gruntowe. W związku z tym rozpoczęcie budowy kolejnych odcinków może się opóźnićMetro na Targówek i Wolę z poślizgiem. Uchylona decyzja, gazeta.pl, 03.04.2013. Stan dzisiejszy Jedyna warszawska linia metra ma 21 stacji na odcinku długości około 23,1 kilometra. Na bieżąco eksploatowanej trasie planowana jest dobudowa dwóch nowych - A-12 Plac Konstytucji i A-16 Muranów. Każda stacja jest monitorowana i wyposażona w dwa zegary pokazujące czas rzeczywisty i ten od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu. Na każdym przystanku jest również winda dla osób niepełnosprawnych. W 2007 roku na stacjach umieszczono pierwszych osiem automatycznych defibrylatorów zewnętrznych (AED). Obecnie liczba tych urządzeń wynosi już 25. Stacje w użytkowaniu right|thumb|250px|Stacja metra [[A-1 Kabaty|Kabaty]] right|thumb|250px|Stacja metra [[A-8 Wierzbno|Wierzbno]] right|thumb|250px|Północne wejście na peron stacji [[A-14 Świętokrzyska|Świętokrzyska]] right|thumb|250px|Stacja metra [[A-19 Marymont|Marymont]] right|thumb|250px|Stacja metra [[A-22 Wawrzyszew|Wawrzyszew]] * A-1 Kabaty (al. KEN / Wąwozowa) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-2 Natolin (al. KEN / Belgradzka) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-3 Imielin (al. KEN / I. Gandhi) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-4 Stokłosy (al. KEN / Jastrzębowskiego) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-5 Ursynów (al. KEN / Surowieckiego) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-6 Służew (Wałbrzyska / Rolna) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-7 Wilanowska (Puławska / al. Wilanowska) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-8 Wierzbno (al. Niepodległości / Woronicza) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-9 Racławicka (al. Niepodległości / Racławicka) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-10 Pole Mokotowskie (al. Niepodległości / Rakowiecka) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-11 Politechnika (Waryńskiego / Rondo Jazdy Polskiej) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-13 Centrum (Marszałkowska / Aleje Jerozolimskie) oddana do użytku 26 maja 1998 roku * A-14 Świętokrzyska (Marszałkowska / Świętokrzyska) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-15 Ratusz Arsenał (pl. Bankowy / al. Solidarności) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-17 Dworzec Gdański (Andersa / Słomińskiego) oddana do użytku 20 grudnia 2003 roku * A-18 Plac Wilsona (pl. Wilsona / Słowackiego) oddana do użytku 8 kwietnia 2005 roku * A-19 Marymont (Słowackiego / Popiełuszki) oddana do użytku 29 grudnia 2006 roku * A-20 Słodowiec (Żeromskiego / Kasprowicza) oddana do użytku 23 kwietnia 2008 roku * A-21 Stare Bielany (Kasprowicza / al. Zjednoczenia) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-22 Wawrzyszew (Kasprowicza / Lindego) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-23 Młociny (Kasprowicza / Nocznickiego) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku wraz z węzłem komunikacyjnym Udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych right|thumb|250px|Pochylnie, stacja [[A-5 Ursynów]] right|thumb|250px|Winda, stacja [[A-15 Ratusz Arsenał]] right|thumb|250px|Wejścia na stacje z windą, stacja [[A-18 Plac Wilsona]] Już od samego początku projektowania linii metra w latach 80. XX wieku przyjęto do realizacji postulat dostosowania stacji do potrzeb osób niepełnosprawnych, w szczególności osób starszych oraz osób na wózkach. Dlatego też we wszystkich projektach stacji przewidziano windy pomiędzy wszystkimi poziomami bądź pochylnie, umożliwiające wyjście na poziom gruntu (np. na stacji "Stokłosy"). Uwzględnienie tego typu rozwiązań było w socjalistycznej Polsce całkowitą nowinką techniczną i spotkało się ze zdziwieniem ze strony delegacji radzieckiej – projektant moskiewskiego metra Alichaszkin na widok wind zareagował stwierdzeniem: A cóż to? U was sami inwalidzi?Metro to nie był żaden dar Moskwy, przegubowiec.pl, dostęp: 10.04.2011 Nowe było też podejście pod względem społecznym, gdyż projektantom zależało także na tym, aby maksymalnie ułatwić podróżowanie metrem wszystkim chętnym. Po otwarciu metra w 1995 roku rozwiązania te spełniały swoje wymogi, jednak rosnąca świadomość społeczna na temat praw osób niepełnosprawnych wpływała na konieczność poprawiania kolejnych projektów – pierwsze stacje metra miały windy zainstalowane tylko przy południowej głowicy stacji, od stacji Ratusz windy pojawiły się także przy wyjściach na przystanki komunikacji miejskiej, a od stacji Dworzec Gdański po obu stronach ulic. Od stacji A-18 Plac Wilsona wprowadzono też zapowiedzi głosowe przyjazdów pociągów, do dzisiaj nie wprowadzono ich jednak na wszystkich stacjach. Stacje nadal były jednak nieprzystosowane dla osób niewidomych (brak guzków i linii prowadzących) oraz słabo przystosowane dla osób niedowidzących (jaskrawe linie w pobliżu skrajni peronów), o czym przekonał się niewidomy Filip Zagończyk, który 17 września 2008 roku na stacji A-13 Centrum wpadł pod nadjeżdżający pociąg i w wypadku stracił nogęNiewidomy wpadł pod pociąg metra na stacji Centrum, gazeta.pl, 17.09.2008PKP montują „bąble”, Metro dostało pozew, zw.com.pl, 15.01.2011. Rosnące niezadowolenie osób niewidomych zmusiło Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. do rozpoczęcie działań mających na celu zainstalowanie na stacjach metra specjalnych guzków oraz linii prowadzących, które umożliwiłyby niewidomym i słabowidzącym bezpieczne poruszanie się po stacji. Początkowo, ze względu na brak stosownych rozporządzeń ze strony Ministerstwa Infrastruktury, przeprowadzony jedynie testy nowych rozwiązań, sprawa przyspieszyła biegu dopiero w marcu 2011 roku, kiedy to Metro Warszawskie rozpisało przetarg na umieszczenie odpowiednich urządzeń na stacjachOgłoszenie przetargu na wykonanie i montaż wizualnych i dotykowych znaków ostrzegawczych na wszystkich peronach i schodach I linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 10.03.2011. Pierwszy przetarg musiał jednak zostać unieważniony, gdyż jedyna chętna firma źle wpłaciła wadium, wobec czego rozpisano drugi przetarg, do którego ponownie zgłosiła się tylko jedna firmaKiedy zamontują guzki w metrze? Nie tak szybko, gazeta.pl, 08.04.2011. Początkowo nie było jednak wiadomo, kiedy prace zostaną wykonane, gdyż potencjalni wykonawcy oskarżali metro, że terminy prac są nierealne i że nie można ich wykonać jedynie podczas przerwy technologicznejMetro obiecało gruszki na wierzbie. Na guzki poczekamy, gazeta.pl, 07.04.2011. Wykonawca został wybrany dopiero pod koniec kwietnia 2011 rokuRozstrzygnięcie postępowania w sprawie udzielenia zamówienia na wykonanie oznakowania ostrzegawczego na stacjach metra, metro.waw.pl, 29.04.2011, a całość prac została zakończona we wrześniu 2011 roku. W celu bezpiecznego zamontowania zabezpieczeń w weekendy zamykano sekwencyjnie kolejne stacje, organizując komunikację zastępczą. Na peronach pojawiły się specjalne guzki, a na szybach naklejono jaskrawe żółte pasy. Koszt prac wyniósł 6 milionów złotych. Tabor right|thumb|250px|Wnętrze pociągu serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Tabliczka producenta w nowym rosyjskim wagonie serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Alstom Metropolis na stacji Stokłosy]] right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Siemens Inspiro podczsa prezentacji na terenie stacji techniczno-postojowej Kabaty]] W skład taboru warszawskiego metra wchodzą pociągi: serii 81 produkcji rosyjskiej z zakładów w Mytiszczi, które otrzymano jeszcze w 1990 roku jako dar narodu radzieckiego dla polskiego (10 sztuk wagonów) oraz wagony zakładów APO Wagonmasz z Sankt Petersburga, których obecnie w użytkowaniu jest 54. Są one łączone w czterowagonowe składy, jednak od lutego 2007 dokupowane są nowe wagony, aby sukcesywnie wydłużać je do sześciu wagonów, co zakończono w 2008 roku. Następnie Metro Warszawskie zdecydowało się kupić kolejne, zmodyfikowane rosyjskie wagony, ich pierwsza dostawa przybyła do Warszawy w sierpniu 2008, choć na tory wyruszyły dopiero w styczniu 2009. Powodem tego opóźnienia był brak odpowiednich zezwoleń. Oprócz tego ruch w warszawskim metrze obsługują także polsko-francuskie składy firmy Alstom, wyprodukowane w Chorzowie. Jedynie pierwsze cztery sztuki: pociągi nr 16, 17, 18 oraz 19 dostarczone zostały promem z Barcelony do Gdyni. Tutaj sformowane w skład zostały po torach PKP dostarczone do Metra Warszawskiego. Kolejne sztuki od pociągu nr 20 produkowane są w Chorzowskim Konstalu. Pierwsze zostały zakupione w 1998 roku, a dziś na trasie jest 18 pełnych, sześciowagonowych składów. Współcześnie metro dysponuje 40 pełnymi składami złożonymi z 240 wagonów, w pełni niskopodłogowychNewsletter iZTM, nr 01/2011, str. 14. W związku z budową centralnego odcinka II linii metra spółka Metro Warszawskie rozpisała w 2010 roku przetarg na dostawę 35 nowych składów, które kursować mają docelowo na I oraz II linii metra. Koperty otwarto 23 sierpnia 2010 roku, a spośród czterech zgłoszonych konsorcjów trzy zostały zakwalifikowane do dalszego udziału. Są to konsorcja: hiszpański CAF, polsko-niemiecki Siemiens-Newag oraz rosyjsko-czeski Skoda-Metrowagonmasz. Wszystkie nowe pociągi mają być jednoprzestrzenne, bez podziału na wagony.Wagony metra za miliard. Trzy ważne oferty, gazeta.pl, 23.08.2010 Najlepszą ofertę w przetargu złożyła firma Siemens, która zaproponowała wagony Siemens Inspiro i została ogłoszona jego zwycięzcą 14 października 2010 rokuInformacja o wyborze najkorzystniejszej oferty, metro.waw.pl, 14.10.2010, rywale jednak złożyli odwołania, które zostały uwzględnione, więc oferty zostały ponownie rozpatrzone. Przetarg ponownie wygrała firma Siemens.Wagony dla II linii metra jednak od Siemensa, tvnwarszawa.pl, 06.12.2010 Mimo to rosyjsko-czeskie konsorcjum odwołało się po raz kolejnyKolejne odwołanie w przetargu na wagony metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.12.2010, i po raz kolejny ich protest został odrzuconyMetro: Coraz bliżej kontraktu z Siemensem, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2011. Umowę podpisano 2 lutego 2011 rokuUmowa na Inspiro, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.02.2011. Ich montaż odbywa się w fabryce Siemensa w Wiedniu oraz w zakładach Newag w Nowym Sączu, pierwszy wagon przybył do Warszawy 21 grudnia 2012 rokuNowe metro już w Warszawie. Wagony Inspiro na testach, gazeta.pl, 21.12.2012, za testy na torach I linii metra rozpoczęto w sierpniu 2013 rokuInspiro na I linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.08.2013. Ponadto w większości składów znajdują się wyświetlacze pokazujące wieści ze świata, informacje kulturalne, kinowe, telewizyjne oraz ciekawostki, przez pewien czas wyświetlany był także serial animowany Smok Stefan i Franek. * Harmonogram dostaw składów metra * Zdjęcia wagonów do przetargu z 2010 roku Częstotliwość kursowania right|thumb|250px|Bramki biletowe, stacja [[A-10 Pole Mokotowskie|Pole Mokotowskie]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica z kierunkami jazdy metra na stacji [[A-8 Wierzbno|Wierzbno]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica informacyjna na peronie, stacja [[A-7 Wilanowska|Wilanowska]] right|thumb|250px|Schemat I linii nad drzwiami wejściowymi w wagonie metra right|thumb|250px|Elektroniczna tablica informacyjna na peronie, stacja [[A-3 Imielin|Imielin]] right|thumb|250px|Metalowe guzki ułatwiające poruszanie się osobom niewidomym i słabowidzącym right|thumb|250px|Żółte pasy ostrzegawcze na szybach right|thumb|250px|Automatyczny defibrylator zewnętrzny (AED), stacja [[A-14 Świętokrzyska|Świętokrzyska]] Plany budowy metra w Warszawie zakładały, żeby w najwyższym szczycie przewozowym metro zdolne było pojawiać się na stacji nawet co półtorej minuty. Aktualnie użycie takiej częstotliwości nie jest możliwe ze względu na brak taboru oraz odpowiedniego systemu sterowania ruchem, ma on jednak zostać wprowadzony w 2012 roku, dzięki czemu będzie można zwiększyć prędkość dozwoloną pociągów do 80 km/hMetro będzie jeździć szybciej, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.05.2011 – jego testy rozpoczęto w listopadzie 2012 roku, a dzięki wdrożeniu technologii, najpewniej jesienią 2013 roku, możliwe będzie pojawianie się pociągów na stacjach co 120 sekundMetro co 120 sekund? Najpierw będą testy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 26.11.2012. W dni robocze metro kursuje z częstotliwością około 3-4 minut w ciągu niemal całego dnia, tj. od około 7 rano do około 21 wieczorem. Im później i wcześniej względem tego zakresu czasu, tym rzadziej pojawiają się pociągi na stacjach, nawet co 10 minut w późnych godzinach wieczornych. W dni wolne natomiast pociągi w ciągu dnia przyjeżdżają co około 5-7 minut, w godzinach wczesnych porannych i późnych wieczornych natomiast kursują co około 8-10 minut. Oprócz tego metro kursuje także w nocy – pociągi pojawiają się na stacjach co 15 minut (początkowo co pół godziny) tylko w godzinach od 0:00 do 3:00 i tylko w nocy z piątku na sobotę oraz z soboty na niedzielę, dodatkowe kursy uruchamiane są również na specjalne okazje, np. na sylwestra. Nocne kursy w półgodzinnym takcie uruchomiono na próbę 21 czerwca 2008 rokuZmiany w rozkładzie jazdy metra, metro.waw.pl, 17.06.2008, i po okresie próbnym zmiana ta została utrzymana, później częstotliwość zwiększono do 15 minut. Na początku 2013 pojawiła się jednak zapowiedź, że w związku z oszczędnościami nocne kursy mają zostać zawieszone – miało się to dokonać w lutymZTM: Metro nocą pojedzie tylko do końca ferii zimowych, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2013, jednak głos sprzeciwu podnieśli mieszkańcy oraz władze dzielnic – burmistrz Ursynowa zaproponował nawet, aby dzielnice zrzuciły się na utrzymanie nocnych kursów metraDzielnice zrzucą się na nocne metro? Potrzeba 3,5 mln, gazeta.pl, 05.01.2013. Ostatecznie Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wycofał się z zawieszenia kursów, zapowiedziano jednak ich skrócenie do najwyżej godziny 1:30Nocne metro zostaje, ale tylko do godz. 1.30, gazeta.pl, 12.01.2013 i to najwcześniej od czerwcaGronkiewicz-Waltz: Nocne metro zostaje w weekendy, gazeta.pl, 05.02.2013. Od 12 lutego 2009 roku czas do przyjazdu pociągu odmierzany jest już na wszystkich stacjach. Wcześniej na stacjach istniały tylko zegary i wyświetlacze pokazujące czas od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu. Dopiero wraz z otwarciem stacji Marymont uruchomione zostały nowe wyświetlacze pokazujące czas do odjazdu, ale zainstalowano je jedynie na stacjach Plac Wilsona i Marymont. Potem umieszczono je także na nowych stacjach na Bielanach, a w lutym 2009 roku także na wszystkich stacjach I linii. Zadowolenie pasażerów Według badań przeprowadzonych przez Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. w czerwcu 2013 roku wśród 1506 ankietowanych, bardzo dobrze lub dobrze częstotliwość kursowania oceniło około 87% (najwyższy odsetek dotyczy godzin od 9 do 14), co jest trendem lekko spadkowym ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem zmniejszania się liczby osób bardzo zadowolonych. Pozytywnie punktualność kursowania oceniło 94% pytanych, bezpieczeństwo 92%, szybkość 90,8%, czystość w wagonach 82,9%, czystość na stacjach 90,6%, a udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych oceniło pozytywnie 60,6% pytanych. System informacji w metrze pozytywnie oceniło około 84% respondentów, a służby metra około 79,6% pytanych. Ogólnie rzec biorąc, raczej dobrze metro oceniło 62,5% pytanych, zaś bardzo dobrze 31,4% pytanych. Podobne badanie przeprowadzano w latach poprzednich – według badań przeprowadzonych w maju i czerwcu 2012 roku pośród 1562 ankietowanych około 86% ankietowanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczy godzin od 9 do 14), 90,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 88,3% szybkość jazdy, 75,6% czystość w wagonach, 86,9% czystość na stacjach, a 79,6% system informacji. Dużo słabiej oceniono dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, pozytywnie oceniło je 45,5% ankietowanych. Ogólnie 92,5% pytanych było z usług metra bardzo zadowolonych. W czerwcu 2011 roku około 90% ankietowanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczy godzin od 9 do 14), 91,3% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 89% szybkość jazdy, 79,1% czystość w wagonach, 90,4% czystość na stacjach, a 83,5% system informacji. Dużo słabiej wypadło dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, które pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 36,1% ankietowanych. W czerwcu 2010 roku. Wówczas ponad 70% ankietowanych bardzo dobrze oceniła częstotliwość kursowania metra, 94,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 91,1% szybkość jazdy, 86,3% czystość w wagonach, 91,8% czystość na stacjach, a 87,5% system informacji. Przeciętnie wypadło dostosowanie metra dla potrzeb niepełnosprawnych, gdyż to pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 43,2% ankietowanych. Ogólnie bardzo zadowolone z usług oferowanych przez metro jest 93,3% ankietowanych. W przeprowadzonych w czerwcu 2009 roku badaniach 95,5% ankietowanych zaznaczyło, że jest zadowolonych z usług oferowanych przez metro. Jest to o ponad 4% lepszy wynik niż w 2008 roku i w latach wcześniejszych. Bezpieczeństwo pozytywnie oceniło ponad 91% ankietowanych, tyle samo co w 2008 roku i o ponad 5% więcej niż w 2007 roku. Równie pozytywnie oceniana jest szybkość jazdy i obsługa techniczna. Według ankiet z 2013 roku ulubioną stacją metra mieszkańców Warszawy jest, niezmiennie od kilku lat, stacja A-18 Plac Wilsona, którą wskazało 10,9% (2012: 13,1%; 2011: 8,4%; 2010: 10,4%; 2009: 13,9%; 2008: 21,0%), a kolejne miejsca zajęły stacje A-21 Stare Bielany z wynikiem 6,4% (rok wcześniej 2. miejsce, poprzednie dwa lata była 3.) oraz A-7 Wilanowska z wynikiem 4,4% (spadła z 2. miejsca w 2011 roku, do 2007 roku była ulubioną stacją warszawiaków). Dalsze trzy miejsca zajmują stacje A-11 Politechnika, A-13 Centrum oraz A-15 Ratusz Arsenał. * Badania zadowolenia na stronie metra warszawskiego Plany na przyszłość Aktualnie w realizacji znajduje się kolejna, druga już linia podziemnej kolejki z Chrzanowa na Rembielińską (22 stacje), z odnogą odchodzącą od stacji Stadion w kierunku Gocławia (6 stacji). Planowane jest także dobudowanie 2 dodatkowych stacji na I linii. W lutym 2008 ratusz przedstawił plany dotyczące stworzenia 3 linii metra ze Stadionu na Dworzec Zachodni. Nowe stacje na I linii * A-12 Plac Konstytucji (Marszałkowska / Wilcza) – projektowana, jej budowa została zaniechana dwukrotnie w 1989 i w 2008 roku. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zostanie zrealizowana. * A-16 Muranów (Anielewicza / Andersa) – sytuacja taka sama, jak w przypadku stacji A-12 Plac Konstytucji. Budowa II linii 14 września 2006 roku p.o. Prezydenta Warszawy Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz ogłosił nowe plany poprowadzenia II linii metra. Wcześniej zakładano poprowadzenie linii metra pod Wolską i Człuchowską na Woli i Bemowie, a po stronie praskiej linia miała dzielić się na część północną (II linia) na Targówek i południową (III linia) na Gocław. W nowych planach II i III linię połączono w jedną, a wolską część kolejki przesunięto pod ulicę Górczewską. 30 października 2006 podpisano umowę dotyczącą opracowania Studium wykonalności budowy drugiej linii metra w Warszawie na odcinku B-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego – B-15 Dworzec Wileński wraz z dostawą taboru metra. 30 listopada 2006 Metro Warszawskie S.A. otrzymało wstępny raport studium.Odcinek centralny II linii - Metro otrzymało Wstępny Raport Studium Wykonalności, metro.waw.pl, 30.11.2006 27 kwietnia 2007 Metro Warszawskie ogłosiło konkurs na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II liniiOgłoszenie konkursu na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II linii, metro.waw.pl, 27.04.2007, tak, aby w tym samym roku mogła ruszyć budowa z zakończeniem planowanym na 2012 rok. 30 lipca 2007 Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. wybrało firmę doradzającą przy budowie drugiego odcinka podziemnej kolejki. We wrześniu 2007 roku pojawiły się zaktualizowane plany, dodające dwie nowe stacje. 17 września 2007 Metro Warszawskie wybrało uproszczony wielobranżowy projekt koncepcyjny wykonania odcinka centralnego II linii metraRozstrzygnięcie konkursu na Wielobranżowy Projekt Koncepcyjny!!!, metro.waw.pl, 20.09.2007, a 15 października ogłosiło przetarg na wykonawcę tegoż odcinkaOgłoszono przetarg na wykonawcę centralnego odcinka II linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 16.10.2007. 13 grudnia 2007 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski podał informację, że trasa zachodniego odcinka będzie musiała zostać zmieniona, przyczyną są bardzo głębokie fundamenty biurowców przy Kasprzaka, które znacznie utrudnią budowę tunelu. Pojawiły się także protesty tramwajarzy, którzy chcieli koniecznie uniknąć zamknięcia zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola". Obie te przyczyny spowodowały w styczniu 2008 zmianę trasy zachodniego odcinka linii, wykreślenie stacji Płocka oraz zmianę położenia stacji Wolska. Pod koniec marca 2008 roku wydano decyzję lokalizacyjną dla centralnego odcinka drugiej linii metra. Szanse na zdążenie z wybudowaniem centralnego odcinka metra na Euro 2012 były coraz mniejsze, w maju 2008 cztery konsorcja biorące udział w przetargu oprotestowały zbyt napięty harmonogramMetro będzie po Euro 2012, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2008. 19 maja 2008 roku wojewoda wydał decyzję środowiskową dotyczącą zachodniego odcinka II linii metra. 6 czerwca 2008 Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. otworzyło trzy oferty otrzymane od konsorcjów w przetargu na budowę centralnego odcinka. Wszystkie trzy konsorcja zaproponowały cenę około 6 mld złotych (cena wyższa ponad dwukrotnie od planowanej), a czas budowy zaplanowały na około 42 miesiące. Ceny te okazały się być zbyt wysokie dla miasta, w związku z czym 30 lipca przetarg unieważniono. Ponowny przetarg rozpisano 15 października 2008Będzie II linia metra, um.warszawa.pl, 15.10.2008, a koperty otwarto 16 lutego 2009 – tym razem ceny okazały się być niższe, a najtańsza wyniosła 4,1 mld złotych, zaproponowana przez włoskie konsorcjum AstaldiWłosi chcą 4,1 mld złotych za budowę II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.02.2009. Przetarg miał zostać rozstrzygnięty 25 marca, jednak z powodu problemów ze źle wpłaconym wadium przez tę firmę wybór wykonawcy opóźnił się. Wyboru dokonano dopiero 29 kwietnia, a wybranym wykonawcą zostało włoskie konsorcjum Astaldi, które zaproponowało najniższą cenę. Protesty dwóch konsorcjów opóźniały jednak podpisanie umowy. Dopiero 13 października Sąd Okręgowy odrzucił ostatni z protestówMożna budować drugą linię metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.10.2009, dzięki czemu 28 października 2009 roku podpisano umowę z wykonawcą na projekt i budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra. Pełny projekt centralnego odcinka II linii metra powstał do sierpnia 2010 rokuMetro zmiecie zebry przy Wileńskim?, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2009, jednak pierwsze prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęły się 26 kwietniaBudowa drugiej linii metra startuje wiosną 2010 r., gazeta.pl, 03.12.2009 2010 roku i były to jedynie przygotowawcze prace geologiczne. Właściwe prace rozpoczęły się 16 sierpnia 2010 roku na terenie przyszłej stacji C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego. Na czas budowy wprowadzona została specjalna organizacja ruchu między innymi na Grzybowskiej, Świętokrzyskiej oraz w alei Solidarności. Wcześniej, bo w lutym 2010 roku Metro Warszawskie wprowadziło roboczą numerację oraz nazewnictwo stacji II linii – stacje otrzymały oznaczenie C-x, a tunele szlakowe D-xDziennik budowy, II linia, odcinek centralny, metro.waw.pl. Centralny odcinek ma być oddany do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. Tunele centralnego odcinka II linii metra zostaną wybudowane za pomocą tarczy TBM (Tunnel Boring Machine) o średnicy 6 metrów, długości 120 metrów i wadze kilku tysięcy ton. Pracować będą trzy takie maszyny, które drążyć będą przeciętnie 10 metrów tunelu dziennie. Specjalnie zaprojektowane głowice z nożami będą wydobywać znajdującą się na trasie ziemię, a urobek będzie transportowany taśmociągami na powierzchnię. Jednocześnie zabezpieczać będzie wydrążony tunel betonową obudowąNewsletter iZTM, nr 21/2010, str.5-6. Trzy tarcze otrzymały żeńskie imiona związane z historią Warszawy: Maria (od Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie), Anna (od ks. Anny Mazowieckiej) oraz WisłaMaria wydrąży drugą linię, zw.com.pl, 20.09.2011. Drążenie rozpocznie się jednak z bardzo dużym opóźnieniem – pierwsza tarcza "Anna" znalazła się w szybie dopiero 4 kwietniaPierwsza część tarczy w tunelu! Kiedy zacznie drążyć?, gazeta.pl, 02.04.2012, druga "Maria" 11 kwietniaDruga tarcza do kopania metra już w wykopie, gazeta.pl, 11.04.2012. Tarcza "Anna" rozpoczęła drążenie dopiero 16 majaNareszcie! Dziś rusza tarcza drążąca tunele metra!, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2012 – w ciągu miesiąca wykonała ona 105 metrów tunelu105 metrów metra. Oto urobek "Anny", tvnwarszawa.pl, 11.06.2012, natomiast "Maria" ruszyła 18 czerwcaRuszyła druga tarcza drążąca metro. Bez uroczystości, gazeta.pl, 18.06.2012, a trzecia "Wisła I" 18 lutego 2013 rokuTarcza "Wisła" zaczęła drążyć tunel pod Targową, gazeta.pl, 18.02.2013. Stacje wybudowane zostaną tradycyjną metodą odkrywkową. Oznaczenia informacyjne utrzymane będą w kolorze czerwonymII linia metra w kolorze czerwonym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.03.2012, będą się jednak różnić od obecnych – będą to czerwone napisy na białym tleCzerwona II linia metra. Zobacz nowe oznakowanie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.01.2013. W międzyczasie na planu budowa pojawiła się czwarta maszyna TBM, która otrzymała nazwę "Wisła II" – w związku z tym 13 marca 2013 roku nazwy tarcz "Wisła I" i "Wisła II" zostały zmienione na, odpowiednio, Elisabetta (od imienia żony jednego z inżynierów) oraz Krystyna (od Krystyny Krahelskiej)Tarcze drążące metro zmieniły imiona. Po co?, gazeta.pl, 13.03.2013. Natomiast już dzień później, 14 marca, tarcza "Anna" przebiła się do tunelu I linii metra, tworząc połączenie między oboma liniamiI i II linia metra mają już połączenie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.03.2012. Po zakończeniu tej pracy tarcza została wyciągnięta z wykopu i przeniesiona ponownie do tunelu pod ul. Świętokrzyską, gdzie kontynuowała drążenie tuneluZ A13 do V11. Przenoszą "Annę", potem ruszy na Powiśle, tvnwarszawa.pl, 22.03.2013. Kolejne odcinki mają powstać około 2017 roku – magistrat najpewniej zdecyduje się metra na budowę jednocześnie w obu kierunkach. Jako pierwsze powstaną zapewne odcinki do stacji C-5 Wola Park oraz C-18 Targówek IIII linia metra na Wolę czy Targówek? Jest decyzja!, gazeta.pl, 24.05.2011. Planowane stacje II linii: * C-1 Połczyńska ( / ) * C-2 Chrzanów (Szeligowska) * C-3 Lazurowa (Lazurowa / ) * C-4 Powstańców Śląskich ( / ) * C-5 Wola Park ( / ) w pobliżu centrum handlowego Wola Park * C-6 Księcia Janusza ( / ) * C-7 Moczydło (al. Prymasa Tysiąclecia / ) * C-8 Wolska ( / ) * C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego ( / Prosta) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-10 Rondo ONZ ( / al. Jana Pawła II) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-11 Świętokrzyska ( / ) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-12 Nowy Świat-Uniwersytet ( / ) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-13 Centrum Nauki Kopernik ( / ) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-14 Stadion Narodowy ( / ) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. * C-15 Dworzec Wileński ( / al. Solidarności) ma zostać oddana do użytku wiosną 2014 roku. Odnoga północna II linii metra: * C-16 Szwedzka ( / ) * C-17 Targówek I ( / ) * C-18 Targówek II ( / ) * C-19 Zacisze ( / ) * C-20 Kondratowicza ( / ) * C-21 Bródno ( / ) Odnoga południowa II linii metra: * (B-22) Dworzec Wschodni ( / al. Tysiąclecia) * (B-23) Mińska ( / Dwernickiego) * (B-24) Rondo Wiatraczna ( / rondo Wiatraczna) * (B-25) Ostrobramska ( / ) * (B-26) Fieldorfa ( / ) * (B-27) Gocław ( / ) W międzyczasie pojawiały się także pomysły odginania poszczególnych odcinków metra: jeden pomysł dotyczył przeniesienia stacji B-10 Rondo ONZ bliżej Dworca Centralnego, a także przeniesienia stacji C-12 Nowy Świat bliżej budynków Kampusu Głównego Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Ostatecznie plany te nie weszły w życie, w zamian zrealizowany zostanie pomysł przesunięcia stacji Wolska spowodowanego protestami tramwajarzy co do konieczności tymczasowego zamknięcia zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola". Mimo to wolscy radni chcą realizacji odcinka zgodnie z wcześniejszymi założeniamiKtórędy pojedzie metro? Radni kłócą się z miastem, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.09.2010. 7 czerwca 2011 roku w specjalnie wzniesionym pawilonie przy skrzyżowaniu ulic Marszałkowskiej i Świętokrzyskiej uruchomiono nowoczesny punkt informacyjny budowy centralnego odcinka II metra w Warszawie. Punkt jest czynny codziennie w godz. 10.00 - 19.00. W dniach 21 marca – 5 kwietnia 2012 roku w związku z budową łącznika pomiędzy I i II linią metra wyłączono z ruchu stację A-14 Świętokrzyska. Pociągi kursowały wyłącznie na dwóch odcinkach pomiędzy stacjami: Kabaty - Centrum oraz Ratusz Arsenał - Młociny. Były to najpoważniejsze utrudnienia w funkcjonowaniu warszawskiej podziemnej kolejki od momentu jej powstania. W dniach 11-13 maja 2013 roku w związku z dalszą budową wyłączono z ruchu stacje A-13 Centrum i A-14 Świętokrzyska, a pociągi kursowały wahadłowo na odcinkach Kabaty - Politechnika oraz Ratusz Arsenał - Młociny. Początkowo prace miały zakończyć się 12 maja, jednak nie udało się całkowicie przebić ścian stacji i, wywołując niemały popłoch wśród pasażerów, wyłączono stacje z użytku także następnego dnia. Do komunikacji zastępczej wykorzystano zastępcze linie tramwajowe 73, 74 oraz 75 i autobusową Z, a także wydłużono trasy niektórych linii. Kolejne utrudnienia będą mieć miejsce w lipcu i sierpniu, kiedy to konieczne będzie wyłączenie z ruchu stacji A-13 Centrum i A-14 ŚwiętokrzyskaZamkną stację metra Centrum aż na trzy miesiące?, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2013. Projekt jest współfinansowany przez Unię Europejską ze środków Funduszu Spójności w ramach Programu Infrastruktura i Środowisko z działania 7.3 "Rozwój transportu miejskiego w obszarach metropolitalnych". Kwota unijnego wsparcia dla centralnego odcinka II linii metra to 2,77 mld złotych. Rondo_ONZ_odwiert.jpg|Prace przygotowawcze do budowy drugiej linii metra: odwiert na rondzie ONZ Budowa II linii metra Kasprzaka - Rondo Daszyńskiego.JPG|Prace przy Rondzie Daszyńskiego Tablica informacyjna budowa II linii metra Rondo ONZ.JPG|Tablica informująca o budowie II linii metra, budowa stacji C-10 Rondo ONZ Tablica hałas Budowa II linii metra.JPG|Tablica z przeprosinami za hałas i utrudnienia, budowa stacji C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego Plac Bankowy (autobus promujący II linię metra).JPG|Autobus promujący budowę II linii metra]] Punkt Informacyjny Budowy Centralnego Odcinka II Linii Metra.JPG|Punkt informacyjny o II linii metra przy skrzyżowaniu ulic Marszałkowskiej i Świętokrzyskiej Wejście do punktu informacyjnego II linii metra.JPG|Tablica informacyjna przy wejściu Fragment ekspozycji w punkcie informacyjnym o II linii metra.JPG|Fragment ekspozycji w punkcie informacyjnym II linii metra Punkt informacyjna w Punkcie informacyjnym II linii metra.JPG|Tablica obrazująca przekrój geologiczny centralnego odcinka w punkcie informacyjnym II linii metra Tablica informacyjna II linia metra Stacja C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego.JPG|Tablica informująca o wsparciu projektu przez Unię Europejską, budowa stacji C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego Informacja o zamknięciu Stacji Świętokrzyska 2012.JPG|Informacja ZTM o czasowym zamknięciu stacji A-14 Świętokrzyska w 2012 roku w związku z budową II linii Zamkniecie centrum i swietokrzyskiej informacja.png|Wywieszona w wagonie metra informacja ZTM o czasowym zamknięciu stacji A-13 Centrum i A-14 Świętokrzyska w 2013 roku Mapa metro zmiany.svg|Mapa komunikacji zastępczej po zawieszeniu metra na trasie A-15 Ratusz Arsenał – A-11 Politechnika. Budowa III linii W lutym 2008 ratusz zapowiedział budowę III linii metra między stacją Stadion a Dworcem Zachodnim. W lipcu 2009 roku urzędy dzielnic Ursusa, Woli, Żoliborza, Białołęki i Bemowa zaproponowały, by uruchomić linię "naziemnego metra" z użyciem pociągów SKM i KM oraz istniejących torów i dobudowaniem na trasie trzech stacji.Urzędnicy: "Trzecia linia" metra nawet za rok, tvnwarszawa.pl, 03.07.2009 Przypisy Linki * Warszawskie metro – strona oficjalna ** Harmonogram budowy II linii metra ** Strona o budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra * Warszawskie metro – strona nieoficjalna * O warszawskim metrze na Wikipedii * Metro na stronie SISKOM * Fotografie z warszawskiego metra * Film promocyjny metra na stronie TVPW * Reportaż Telewizji TVPW o otwarciu stacji Metra Słodowiec mikiapole3 *